


Not Today, Fella Not Any Day

by Queen_Preferences



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Attack, Bad role model, Bro kick, M/M, Nxt title match
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 17:09:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8586820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences
Summary: Summary: Kevin Owens first NXT title match against Zack Ryder gets out of hand. Sheamus lets him know how it's gonna go down.





	

Title: Not today, fella not any day

Author: Queen_Preferences

Rating: T

Fandom: Wrestling

Pairings: Sheamus/Zack Ryder

Characters: Sheamus, Zack Ryder, Kevin Owens.

Summary: Kevin Owens first NXT title match against Zack Ryder gets out of hand. Sheamus lets him know how it's gonna go down.

Disclaimer: WWE is not mine nor identities of all the characters inside the story despite how badly I want them. This fan fiction is completely mine and I own everything inside beside the characters. Reviews, and comments are welcomed.

* * *

Sheamus was waiting patiently by the entrance for his husband's face to pop around the corner.

"Is this really necessary?" Michael Cole's voice fills the hallway. "I mean the match is over and Kevin Owens is just punishing Zack Ryder."

"An he calls John Cena, and bad role model. Remember your son's watching, Owens."

* * *

Sheamus ran around the corner his music playing immediately as he sprinted down the aisle. Rushing towards Owen who froze at the sight of the Celtic Warrior who immediately dropped the money in the bank contract.

"It's Sheamus, the Celtic Warrior!" yelled Michael Cole into the microphone.

"I think Owens gonna regret taking to this match against Zack Ryder. Everyone knows about Sheamus's angry problem when it comes to his husband Zack Ryder!" shouted an excited Jerry Lawler.

Sheamus glanced up at Zack Ryder, who was laying in the center of ring his body curling into its self as he struggled to breath. His eyes tightly shut from the pain of Owen's boot to his stomach. Turning back to Owen he cracked his knuckles rushing towards the man, while Owen stood there froze.

* * *

It took only five seconds for Sheamus to corner Kevin Owens with an chair in his hands. Zack Ryder struggling to stand on two feet watching as Sheamus slammed the chair into Owen's stomach.

"Sheamus is beating Owen with a steel chair!" yelled Jonathan Coachman as Jerry Lawler began counting out the amount of hits along with the WWE universe.

"I think Sheamus is gonna kill him!"

"Someone better stop him before we have another superstar go to jail!"

"Fifteen! Fifteen! It took fifteen people to get Sheamus off the unconscious Kevin Owens but not before he delivered two bro kicks!"

Sheamus dropped the steel chair shoving the people away from him as he move to the ring.

Zach carefully rolled out straight into his husband's arms, bridal style carried Zack Ryder through the hallway stopping as Renee Young stopped him. "Sorry to stop you Sheamus but can you explain why you attacked Kevin Owens so harshly after the match?"

"No one puts their hands on Zach. Not today fella, not any day," a silent warning running through Sheamus eyes into the TV. Everyone felt an shiver run down there spine at those eyes.


End file.
